my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enhance
Enhance (強化する, Kyōka suru) is the Quirk of Takeshi Daiguren. Description Enhance - Daiguren's Quirk allows him to enhance his body beyond human levels. This applies to any part of his body. For example, if he were to enhance his eyes he could see better, enhancing his brain to think and/or react faster or enhancing his legs to run faster. However, the quirk relies on energy that's inside the body. The more he uses it, the more his body expends his energy. When using it for extended periods of time, his body will be tired and fatigued afterward. If he were to use it past his limits, it would create a strain on his body and place him in pain after. When the quirk is used, it creates a red "electric" aura around the part of the body, or the body itself, being used. When High Gear (Gear Third) is activated it creates an entire red aura around his body. Usually, the massive expulsion of energy creates strong gusts of wind around him temporarily. Uses Enhance can be used both offensively and defensively. In terms of defense, the quirk can be used to increase pain tolerance and/or the shock distribution of the body. Offensively, it can be used to increase speed, strength, reaction time, or agility. 'Special Moves' Detroit Smash- Daiguren used All Might's signature punch as its namesake but instead uses it as a straight punch whereas All Might's is a downward punch. Scarlet Smash-A singular punch when High Gear is activated specifically in his arm. Scarlet Axe- Jumps up and delivers a powerful ax kick to the opponent, most of the time to the head Scarlet Slash- Daiguren uses Katana to slash opponent diagonally Scarlet Streak- Daiguren enhances his body to a near maximum level to run at immense speed behind his opponent and deliver an attack to incapacitate them. 'Entire Enhance '- Activation of his Quirk throughout his body simultaneously. 'Adrenaline Rush- '''Takeshi activates his quirk in his brain and enhances the adrenaline to begin running through him or making it rush faster. Takeshi only uses this move to dull pain and make his attacks harder, simultaneously. Still, he can only use for a short amount of time as he will be fatigued afterward. '''High Gear '- Increases the blood flow rate, allowing nutrients to flow through his body quicker, resulting in him being 2 to 3 times faster and stronger while improving his reflexes and maneuverability. However, this burns through his energy, so he is only able to activate it for 4 minutes at maximum. To conserve energy, it can be applied to singular body parts, such as his arms or legs. 'Maximum Gear-' This technique is the same as High Gear, except brings out Takeshi's utmost limit. As High Gear multiplies his quirk's power, this does the same thing, except drawing out power on a different level. Takeshi uses High Gear to multiply his power five-fold. Due to its massive energy consumption, it can only be used for one continuous minute. Takeshi has only used this technique twice and has not mastered it yet. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Transformation Quirks